La pelea de la felicidad
by Selene-Weasley
Summary: Una historia donde por fin sale la verdad...


Era un jueves, un día agradable, con un despejado cielo azul. Harry, Hermione y Ron caminaban por un pasillo para llegar a la sala común.

- Señorita Granger, que bueno que la veo - dijo la profesora McGonagall que los encontró en el pasillo -, la estaba buscando, acompáñeme.

Los tres chicos se miraron curiosos, Hermione se alzo de hombros para indicar que no sabia de que se trataba y siguió a la profesora McGonagall.

- Tome asiento - ofreció amablemente la profesora McGonagall -. Quería hablar con usted porque alguien ha venido a visitarla.

- ¿A mi? ¿Quien? - preguntó Hermione.

- Yo, Hermione...

Hermione se paralizo al escuchar aquella voz y volteo lentamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía.

- ¿Viktor? - dijo Hermione atónita.

- Los dejo - dijo la profesora McGonagall saliendo del lugar.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó Hermione.

- Vine a visitarte, a verte - contesto Krum.

- ¿Porque no me avisaste? - pregunto nuevamente la castaña.

- Quería darte una sorpresa - contesto el chico.

- Y vaya que me la diste - dijo Hermione.

- ¿No querías verme? - pregunto Krum.

- Si, si, claro, es solo que... no me lo esperaba - contesto Hermione -. ¿Cuanto tiempo estarás aquí?

- Una semana - contesto Krum -, a menos que algo me haga cambiar de opinión. Me quedare en Hogsmeade, pero hoy estaré aquí hasta en la tarde.

- Oh, bien... tengo que irme - dijo Hermione.

- Si, nos estaremos viendo - dijo Krum.

Hermione salio del lugar mas pálida de lo normal y rápidamente se encontró con Ron y Harry.

- ¿Que quería la profesora McGonagall? - pregunto Harry.

- Eh... solo un pequeño problema con mi horario - contesto Hermione nerviosamente.

- ¿Con tu horario? ¿Que pasa con tu horario? - pregunto Ron.

- ¡Nada! - contesto Hermione que empezaba a ponerse histérica -, olvídalo, no es importante.

- Esta bien, no tienes porque exaltarte - dijo Ron.

Hermione se fue dejando a ambos chicos muy desconcertados. Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron a la sala común, Hermione ya estaba ahí, con un libro en las manos tratando de aparentar que lo veía. Después de un rato llego la hora de la comida.

- Hermione, es hora de la comida, bajemos, muero de hambre - dijo Ron.

- ¡No! ¡Esperen! - dijo rápidamente Hermione -, deberíamos hacer los deberes que nos faltan, son bastantes.

- Querrás decir los que nos faltan a Harry y a mi, porque tu ya los has terminado - corrigió Ron -. Olvídalo, comeré algo primero.

- Pueden ir avanzando y yo les traeré algo de comer, cuando regrese puedo ayudarlos - insistió Hermione.

Después de mucho insistir Ron acepto y Hermione salio rápidamente.

- Esta muy rara, ¿no crees? - dijo Harry.

- Ya sabes que a veces es así, deberías estar acostumbrado - dijo Ron conformemente -, y si nos va a ayudar, mejor.

Hermione regreso un poco mas tarde, nerviosa y algo enfadada por los reclamos de Ron por tardar y luego ayudo a ambos chicos con sus deberes.

En la tarde, Harry y Ron tuvieron practica de quidditch, pero Hermione no estuvo ahí como lo hacia normalmente. Cuando llegaron a la sala común, Ron fue directamente a su dormitorio, pero Harry se quedo ahí, quería hablar con Hermione. Hermione llego un poco después y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Harry.

- Hermione, quiero hablar contigo - dijo Harry.

- ¿De que? - pregunto nerviosamente Hermione.

- Has estado muy rara, ¿que pasa? ¿que has estado haciendo? - pregunto Harry -. Casi no te hemos visto.

- Eh... no estoy rara, es solo tu imaginación - balbuceo Hermione -, solo estuve ocupada en la biblioteca. Estoy muy cansada, te veré mañana.

Después de esto, Hermione se dirigió hacia su dormitorio rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron bajaron al desayuno, pero no vieron a Hermione por ningún lado, aunque Harry noto cuchicheos que no entendía ni sabia a que se debían.   
Cuando salían del gran comedor, pasaron al lado de un grupo de alumnos de Ravenclaw y Harry escucho claramente lo que decían:

" Viktor Krum salio hace rato con Hermione Granger, ¿creen que son novios?" "Seguramente, pues vino a verla y recuerda que fueron juntos al baile de navidad cuando él estuvo aquí antes".

- ¿Krum? - se pregunto a si mismo Harry.

- ¿Que dijiste, Harry? - pregunto Ron.

- Eh... que nos apresuremos o llegaremos tarde - contesto Harry.

Vieron a Hermione hasta que tuvieron su primer clase, cuando esta terminó, Harry pidió a Neville entretener a Ron, el chico acepto y mientras tanto Harry fue a hablar con Hermione.  
- ¿Que pasa, Harry? - pregunto Hermione.

- Hermione, no tienes que ocultar nada - dijo Harry.

- No oculto nada - mintió Hermione.

- Claro que si; Hermione, se que Viktor Krum esta aquí - susurro Harry.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos muy sorprendida.

- ¿Como sabes eso? - pregunto Hermione que parecía algo asustada.

- Escuche a algunos de Ravenclaw diciendo que te vieron con él, ¿porque no nos dijiste nada? - pregunto Harry.

- Porque a ustedes no les cae bien, sobre todo a Ron y...

- Ya entiendo - dijo Harry.

- ¿Que cosa? - pregunto Hermione.

- Que te importa demasiado Ron y no quieres pelearte mas con el - explico Harry.  
- Claro que no - dijo Hermione ruborizada.

- Yo no voy a decirte que hacer, Hermione, pero ten cuidado, no vas a poderlo ocultar para siempre - dijo Harry.

En aquel momento llego Ron y los tres fueron juntos a su siguiente clase.

Paso toda la mañana y llego la tarde, Hermione había ocultado lo de Krum a Ron, hasta aquella tarde.

- Harry, vayamos afuera, hace un buen día, no quiero estar aquí encerrado - pidió Ron.

- De acuerdo, vamos - acepto Harry.

Harry y Ron salieron dirigiéndose al jardín, pero en aquel momento Hermione y Krum estaban también en el jardín, y el chico le tomaba las manos a la castaña.

- ¿¡Krum? - grito Ron furioso en cuanto los vio.

- Ron, tranquilízate - dijo Harry.

Pero no sirvió de nada, Ron se dirigía hacia ellos con una furia enorme.

- ¡Suéltala ahora! - exigió Ron.

- ¡Ron! - chillo Hermione, quien quito sus manos de las de Krum y se tapo la boca.

- ¿Porque lo haría? - pregunto Krum con mirada desafiante al igual que Ron.

- ¡Porque yo lo digo! - grito Ron -, ¡Si no te obligare!

- No le tengo miedo a alguien como tu - dijo Krum -, no eres capaz de encenderle fuego a una rama.

- ¡Pruébame! - grito Ron sacando su varita.

- Te ganare con gusto - dijo Krum sacando su varita también.

Ambos chicos se apuntaban y estaban a punto de atacarse, pero Hermione se interpuso entre ellos.

- ¡Basta! - pidió Hermione -. ¡Ron, por favor!

- ¿Porque lo defiendes? - pregunto Ron con ira.

- ¿No es obvio? - dijo Krum irónicamente.

- ¡Viktor! - grito Hermione -. Vamonos, por favor.

- Lo haré solo porque tu me lo pides - dijo Krum.

Hermione lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para que se fueran; Krum caminaba dócilmente tras ella.

Ron se quedo paralizado con la varita en la mano, mientras Harry se acercaba.

- ¿La viste? Lo defendió, se fue con el... -dijo ron débilmente.

- Ron, yo... no se que decirte - balbuceo Harry.

- No hay nada que decir, ello lo acaba de demostrar todo - dijo Ron quien emprendió el regreso al castillo.

Inmediatamente fue a su dormitorio y se tiro en la cama, mientras Harry lo miraba sin poder hacer ni decir nada.

Ron no bajo a cenar, ni fue al desayuno del día siguiente, seguía encerrado en su dormitorio, no quería salir y el hecho de que fuera sábado y no hubiera clases no fue de ayuda para hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Harry lo había tratado ya varias veces sin ningún resultado, así después de intentar por ultima vez y no lograrlo, salio a la sala común.

- ¡Harry! - grito Hermione que entraba por el agujero de la sala -, ¿donde esta Ron? No lo he visto desde ayer.

- Quizá sea porque se quedo desde ayer en su dormitorio desde lo de Krum - dijo Harry.

- ¿No... ha... salido? - balbuceo Hermione.

- Para nada, ni siquiera a querido comer - dijo Harry.

- ¿Pero... porque? - pregunto Hermione tontamente, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

- Hermione, sabes muy bien porque - contesto Harry -, te dije que no podrías ocultárselo siempre y termino peor de lo que esperábamos.

- Yo... - balbuceo Hermione -. Esa no era mi intención.

- Ron no lo piensa así - dijo Harry -, además de que se lo ocultaste lo defendiste y te fuiste con el.

- Es que era más fácil de convencer a Viktor a ceder que a Ron - se excuso la chica.

- He intentado varias veces de que salga, pero no lo he logrado, creo que deberías hablar con el - aconsejo Harry y salio de la sala común.

La sala estaba vacía, solo Hermione estaba ahí, así que decidió hablar con Ron de una vez por todas y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Al entrar lo vio en la cama.

- ¿Ron? - llamo Hermione.

Ron se levanto al escuchar aquella voz. Estaba despeinado y con unas ojeras enormes.

- ¿Que quieres? - pregunto Ron dándole la espalda a la chica.

- Necesito hablar contigo - dijo Hermione.

- ¿Conmigo? No lo creo, seguro te has equivocado, aquí no esta tu querido Krum - dijo Ron irónico y triste a la vez.

- Viktor no esta aquí, se fue esta mañana - dijo Hermione.

Eso pareció alegrar a Ron un poco, pero no lo suficiente.

- Vaya, ¿lo dejaste ir? - pregunto Ron.

- Ron, escúchame - insistió Hermione -. Se que hice muy mal por habértelo ocultado, pero se lo mal que se llevan y no quería que tuvieran problemas o peleas.

- Hermione, esto no hubiera pasado si me hubieras dicho que Krum estaba aquí y que andabas con él - dijo Ron alzando un poco la voz.

- Perdóname, Ron, no quería que te enojaras así y dejaras de hablarme - dijo Hermione -. Además, yo no ando con él.

- ¡Hermione, no tienes que mentir; los vi, estaban agarrados de las manos! - grito por primera vez Ron, su enojo y desesperación parecían ir aumentado.

- El agarraba mis manos, no yo - dijo Hermione que empezaba a sonar enojada también.

- ¡Si, claro, y tu no hiciste el mayor esfuerzo por soltarte! - dijo Ron -, ¡seguramente te pedía que te fueras con el!

- ¡No! ¡Me pedía que fuera su novia! - grito Hermione.

El dormitorio quedo en silencio total, ambos se miraban pero luego Ron bajo la mirada.

- Y seguramente le dijiste que si - dijo Ron tristemente -. Lo defendiste y te fuiste con él.

- Le dije que no - dijo Hermione -. Y me lo lleve porque no quería que alguno saliera lastimado, en especial tú.

- ¿¡Quieres decir que no podría con él? - grito Ron.

- ¡Claro que no! - contesto Hermione -, solo que es mayor que tu y sabes mas en hechizos.

- Ahora soy un ignorante, ¿no? - dijo Ron furioso.

, ¡No, Ron! - grito Hermione -. ¿¡Cuando vas a entender que hago esto porque me interesas?

Ron la miró, atónito y vio como por los ojos de Hermione se asomaban las lágrimas.

- ¿A que te refieres? - pregunto Ron.

- Me refiero, Ron, a que no he andado con Viktor ni con nadie mas, porque eres tu el que me interesa, eres tu al que quiero - dijo Hermione, luego callo un momento, se acerco a Ron y continuo -, eres tu al que amo, ¿acaso no lo ves?

- Hermione, ¿hablas en serio? - pregunto Ron impactado, pero en su voz se sentía la alegría.

- ¡Claro que si! - dijo Hermione.

- Pero... es que... como es posible - dijo Ron -. Tu eres inteligente, bonita; ¿como alguien como tu podría fijarse en alguien como yo?

- Ron, quizá para los demás seas alguien ordinario, pero yo te he llegado a conocer bien y se que eres muy especial, sobre todo para mi - dijo Hermione -. Solo quiero saber, que es lo que sientes tu por mi.

- Yo... Hermione... yo... - balbuceo Ron mientras Hermione esperaba mirándolo con impaciencia -, tu también eres muy especial para mi, yo... también te... a... amo - dijo Ron poniéndose rojísimo.

Las lagrimas de Hermione empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas, abrazo a Ron, quien correspondió el abrazo y acaricio su pelo.

- Ron, no sabes cuanto tiempo estuve esperando a que me dijeras esto - dijo Hermione.

- No me atrevía a hacerlo porque temía que me rechazaras y echar a perder todo - dijo Ron.

- No importa, ahora todo esta bien - dijo Hermione, quien lo abrazaba con gran ternura.

- Hermione - dijo Ron, y la chica lo soltó para mirarlo a la cara -, ¿te importaría que fuéramos a comer algo? muero de hambre.

Hermione sonrió, Ron era el mismo de siempre.

- Claro, vamos - contesto Hermione, quien lo tomo de la mano y luego salieron juntos del dormitorio.

FIN


End file.
